The present invention relates to an improvement for a drag mechanism provided in a spinning reel.
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. Sho. 48-50592 discloses a conventional drag mechanism for a spinning reel. The drag mechanism includes a scale plate having scales on outer periphery thereof, which is non-rotatably fitted onto a spool shaft so as to be in contact with one of braking plates provided in a spool. The scale plate is depressed against the braking plates by a drag manipulator threadingly engaged with the spool shaft. In the drag mechanism, the drag force set by the drag manipulator is recognized by utilizing the scales and a support portion provided on the drag manipulator.
However, the conventional drag mechanism suffers from a problem in that since the scale plate is arranged to be separated from the drag manipulator and to be supported onto the spool shaft by the virtue of the depressing force of the drag manipulator, the support for the scale plate becomes unstable when the drag manipulator is loosened to decrease the depressing force thereof, so that it is difficult for a fisherman to recognize the drag force indicated by the scales on the scale plate. Further, during assembling the drag mechanism in a manufacturing line and/or disassembling the drag mechanism for interchange of a part, components parts are separated from each other, so that assembling and/or disassembling work becomes complicated. In a case where the scale plate is lost, the set value of the drag force cannot be recognized. Furthermore, dust, mucus of fish, or the like is likely to be adhered onto the indication part of the scale plate to make it harder for a fisherman to recognize the set value of the drag force.